The present invention relates to implant bodies, such as for spinal surgery and, in particular, it concerns an implant device having a very stable locking arrangement to prevent the implant body from opening up once implanted into the body.
Various devices have been proposed for implants and their deployment inside the spine or other parts of the body. An important feature of an implant is that it not only be delivered effectively but that it remain in position after deployment and not open in the body. Stability and a secure and reliable placement of the implant are critical. If the implant were to open after deployment, it could damage surrounding tissue and undo the effects of the spinal surgery.
PCT patent application publication no. WO 2009/019669 of Applicant published 12 Feb. 2009 teaches an implant including an implant body and an elongated tightening element that is introduced into a body in a straightened configuration and then assumes a roughly curved configuration within the body. The aforementioned publication is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
It would therefore be highly advantageous to provide an implant (and associated method) that will not open in the body after deployment, for example for spinal surgery.